


Women? Women.

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lady Loki, loki drabble, she/they loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki makes you question your sexuality and you really don’t mind
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, lady loki x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Loki smoll stories





	Women? Women.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatafuckingdumbass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/gifts).



> @whatafuckingdumbass: Drabbie idea! Loki just walking in on a room Reader is but on female form (secretly worrying she'll get hate crimed) and the Reader just questioning their sexuality right there.Just a cracky fluff, you know
> 
> A/N: I'm a simp(le) woman, I hear lady Loki, I have to write it....I really need to write more lady Loki now that I think of it

You were sitting on your couch, waiting for Loki to pick you up. You guys were supposed to go to the new art gallery in town because your friend wanted to go there. Because you were going there as friends. It wasn’t a date. Nope. Not that it would be a bad thing though. 

It was no surprise that you of all the people developed the biggest crush on the god only a few months after you became close friends. But Loki was way out of your league. The forbidden fruit always tastes better, right? At least that’s what everyone said.

After some time of daydreaming, you heard a knock and yelled saying they could come in. But instead of your friend there was a tall, beautiful woman standing in the doorway. The black leather jacket made her look badass, and you could see a small dagger in her pocket. 

“Loki?” you asked, confused. The woman chuckled and unfolded her hands. 

“The one and only.” your friend explained, doing jazz hands. You have never seen this side of Loki. They told you about it, but you never got a chance to see their female self. “I know, I know, I look hot. You don’t have to tell me” she joked. Loki played it cool but deep inside she was nervous to show up like this. And the fact that you just stared at her without saying anything didn’t make her feel any less anxious. 

“Hot is not enough of a word.” you whispered. Wait? Were you into women now? 

“Pardon?” 

“NOTHING!” 

“Are you okay, love?” she asked, visibly worried by your behaviour. And scared you wouldn’t want to hang out with her anymore.

“I’M FINE,” you responded a little bit too loud. Your eyes wandered around the room, trying to ignore your friend. 

“Does it mean you’re ready to go?” Loki held her hand for you to take it. You hooked your arms together and started your walk to the gallery. You were quiet for some time when Loki spoke again. “You are too quiet, dear.” 

“I just don’t have anything to say,” you hoped the goddess couldn’t sense your nervousness. 

“Oh, did I manage to make you speechless?” she asked, whispering into your ear. 

You didn’t know what to say. No words could leave your mouth. She really did make you speechless. “Just kidding! But you know, I was thinking if I could stay the night at your place after we come back from the gallery.” she continued. “The team has some sort of a party and I really don’t want to be there.” 

Loki sleeping over? You couldn’t say no but you weren’t sure if you could survive it. 

“Of course!” you said, a little bit too enthusiastically. “We could have a sleepover! I will braid your hair!” 

Now it was Loki’s turn to be flustered but she wouldn’t let it show. 

This night was going to be interesting. 

And for the record, you definitely did like women.


End file.
